


Don't Eat the Carrot Cake!

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bunnies, Creature Fic, Fluff and Crack, M/M, silliness, spn_masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master prankster - or evil genius - Misha turns J3 into bunnies. I only write it people, don't blame me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Eat the Carrot Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bunnylicious Spn_masquerade prompt - Jared, Jensen and Jeff get cursed into bunnies. Jared is excited, hops around and tries to hug them all, which he realizes is difficult to do in bunny form, so he mostly just ends up flopping all over them. Jensen is grumpy and tries to shove Jared away and Jeff...is just sexy. After a while Jeff tries to soothe Jensen and bumps his nose. Jared sees it from afar and slowly shuffles his way over to bump noses too.

 

 

Jeff sighed deeply, twitched his whiskers and shook his head. Misha fucking Collins. The man was a menace to society. He didn't know the meaning of too far. If there was a line that shouldn't be crossed, Misha would be the first to charge over it. If there was a flashing red button that shouldn't be pushed, Misha would be the one slapping it with both hands. If there was a prank war that could be taken a step too far, Misha fucking Collins would be the one turning his co-stars into rabbits.

All they'd wanted post con was a little peace and quiet, a decent bottle of Shiraz and maybe some pay-per-view. They should have known Misha's home-made carrot cake was a dastardly - if admittedly delicious - trap rather than a peace offering. At least, Jeff thought looking down at himself, he'd turned into a pretty dashing rabbit, even if he was grey. He imagined he looked rather distinguished; his fur glinting silver in the glow from the bedside lamp. And unlike a certain other - hyperactive - bunny, he didn't plan on doing anything to disgrace himself. Jeff swore he would never let Jared forget that he ate his own poo. And if he knew Misha Collins at all, he was sure that there was video proof somewhere of Jared displaying his new flexibility by rooting in his own butt for some nice juicy poop to eat.

Speaking of Jared; Jeff rolled his eyes as the youngster sprung over his head again, twisting his body mid-air with typical Jared-like energy and enthusiasm. It was a close call as to whether he would nail the landing this time; his bunny self apparently wasn't any less clumsy than his all-arms-and-legs human self. Holding his breath, Jeff watched as Jared landed too close to the edge of the mattress, teetered precariously for a second then, in a flurry of mocha-brown fur, leapt up into the air again, flipping back over Jeff's head and landing on the opposite side of the bed. Jeff felt tired just watching his acrobatics.

Jared's next leap was in the direction of the other victim of the curse-slash-prank-slash-Misha fucking Collins' plan for world domination; Jensen. And if Jared had taken to rabbit-hood like a duck to water or well, a rabbit to...Easter, Jensen was faring less well. Lying low on his tummy, his head down, and his gingery velvet ears flat back; Jensen was the very picture of an unhappy bunny. Unfortunately, Jared seemed not to have noticed his friend's distress. Nor had Jared realized that his favorite pastime - hugging anyone within touching distance, especially anyone called Jensen - was decidedly trickier without arms.

If Jeff still had the power of speech, he might have had a chance to stop the attempted glomp before it happened. Unfortunately, the embarrassing snuffly grunt that came out of his mouth when he tried to shout out did nothing to warn Jared that he was probably about to start a bunnypocolpyse. All Jeff could do was watch helplessly while Jared flipped midair then, four legs spread-eagled, flew towards Jensen, who was too busy trying to burrow his head into the rucked up comforter to notice. Jared splat landed on Jensen's back, a victorious smile lighting up his fluffy little face. Jensen, predictably, freaked out. With a high pitched squeal he twisted out from below rabbit-Jared and, with a well-aimed volley of ninja bunny-kicks, defended himself from his surprise attacker, catching Jared in his fuzzy belly and sending him flailing backwards.

It was a toss-up to who looked more shocked.

Jared shook himself - which did nothing to tame the wild riot of his glossy fur - twitched his nose and tilted his head to the side watching Jensen warily. Jensen plonked himself down on his haunches, scowled in a very Jensen-like manner, and flicked his ears in irritation.

It was a bunny stand-off, with a bewildered Jared on one side and a disgruntled Jensen on the other. Jeff knew from years of experience that it was better to coax Jensen out from under his moody rain cloud before it turned into a full blown thunder storm, so he turned to Jensen, leaving Jared to lick his wounds, and really… unless Jensen had kicked him in the balls, Jared was either being incredibly rude or a shameless exhibitionist.

Jeff lopped cautiously across the bed towards Jensen. Moving slowly so as not to spook his pouty boy, and _not_ because his knees ached a little when he hopped. Jensen grumbled, and thumped his back foot, but after giving Jared a look that suggested he should worry about ending up in a stew, settled back down. Jeff couldn't help but note that even as a rabbit Jensen was gorgeous. Grumpy, bad tempered, and unmistakably ginger, but still gorgeous. And adorably fluffy. Perfect for cuddling. If he didn't...y'know...rip you apart with his sharp little teeth in a fit of rabbit-rage first.

With a soft huff and flicker of his tail, Jeff landed in front of Jensen, nudging him gently with his nose. Jensen dropped his head, let his ears flop down and gazed up at him through his dark lashes, inciting a spark of something in Jeff's plump tummy that was entirely inappropriate. They may be rabbits, but there would be absolutely no fucking like bunnies, no matter how cute Jensen was with his big dark eyes and button nose, or how lithe and powerful Jared was, or how damn irresistibly suave Jeff was. Not with Misha Collins and his minions skulking about.

Jeff bent down and brushed his chin over Jensen's head, marking him subtly but satisfyingly as Jeff's, then he lay opposite him and rubbed his nose against Jensen's, half expecting him to shy away. Instead, Jensen's eyes drooped shut and he melted down amongst the comforter in a relaxed puddle.

At the edge of his vision, Jeff saw Jared's whiskers tremble unhappily. Not wanting to disturb Jensen now he was calm, Jeff flicked his tail up, beckoning Jared to join them. He felt sorry for Jay, the poor kid was only trying to be friendly; it really wasn't his fault that his bunny skills were lacking. Showing a remarkable amount of restraint, Jared jumped towards them slowly, stopping a little way back. Jensen blinked, nuzzled his nose against Jeff's and wiggled his chubby butt. Jared hopped closer, and then wriggled forward until he was nestled snugly between Jeff and Jensen. Jeff rubbed his bristly chin over Jared's head, and Jensen exhaled a contented puff of air. Then nose to nose to nose all three of them huddled happily together in a fluffy heap.

Hopefully after a little nap and some furry snuggling the curse would lift. And if not...Misha would have three very cranky bunnies to deal with. And he'd be finding rabbit poop in his shoes for days.

 

_Finis_

 

 

 


End file.
